A Debt Repaid
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Allison hated her Aunt for what she did, hated her perhaps more than the Hale family did.


1

Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Even her lungs trembled with nerves as she pulled air into them. She could feel hot tears threatening to fall again but she pushed them away, they wouldn't want see her cry, she was stronger than that. Swallowing she turned and opened her eyes, finding her brightest smile for her mother, her strong mother who would never accept weakness no matter how Allison felt right now.

'I wish…' Allison started then bit her lip and ducked her head, long hair falling in front of her face.

'Allison, what have I told you about silly wishes like this, they'll never come true!' Victoria said sternly. Allison nodded her understanding, her fingers locked on her knuckles.

'I wish I had your strength.' Allison confessed raising her chin and staring at her mother. Victoria smiled softly at her, a rare smile.

'You just proved you have it,' Victoria responded, fingers digging comfortingly into her upper arm. It was the equivalent of a hug between mother and daughter. 'Allison I'm not going to give you advice. You'll make the best of the situation you're in, we can't hope for any more or less. You can't hope for any more. You're a strong girl, you have a strong wolf, and you'll manage to make a good life with _them,_' she said the word like a foul taste on her tongue wouldn't leave.

Allison narrowed her eyes. 'I'm a breeding bitch for a wolf who lost his family at the hands of my jealous aunt, I'm a punishment for this family because you couldn't keep her in line and the council ruled that because she killed them I have to make up a new family when I'm of age, so don't tell me I'll manage to make a good life. He's going to fuck me until I'm pregnant, I'll birth pups then he'll do it all over again, so sugar coating what you and Dad have tried to prepare me for since I was thirteen, telling me that I was to bring up pups, to look after myself when I'm pregnant, that isn't making the best of a situation, that's surviving. How dare you!' Allison backed away from Victoria. She knew that her mother was trying to make her angry, but she didn't want that, she didn't want to be handed over to the Hales three months before her eighteenth birthday following the ruling by the courts, just so she would seem stronger. Victoria used anger as strength.

'Allison,' her mother said with a small smile.

'No, if it were me, if I were you I would have run away with my daughter, I would have taken my pup and I would have never looked back. I would never put my pups in my situation, ever.' Allison spat turning and walking away. It would probably be the last time she ever saw her mother but right now she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Her bags waited by the door, a car taking her from her old pack, her family pack, to her new pack, the once stronger pack who now was protected, who now she would build and strengthen with her body.

'Allison!' Her father called from the door as she watched the last of her cases slide into the car. She bit her lip and got into the car, not looking back. She couldn't look back; she didn't want to look back. Sighing she closed her eyes and took a breath, and realised she was no longer shaking.

2

The Hale Pack lived over fifty miles from the Argent Pack, a journey that would take a rough hour to complete. As a child Allison remembered the Hale Pack, it was massive, extended family all living together in one happy village. They died together in one house at a party, leaving only Laura as Alpha, her brother and her sick Uncle. Peter had since recovered, and as far as Allison knew Laura and her brother Derek had bitten other wolves, something her family turned their noses up at. Victoria Argent always hated half-bloods, and turned bloods, pure born werewolves were all she would entertain, until Kate killed a whole family of them.

The journey gave Allison plenty of time to contemplate her status now, a mother and probably nothing more. She hated her Aunt for what she did, hated her perhaps more than the Hale family did. She remembered as a twelve year old child her beloved Aunt Kate had done something, but she didn't know what, something horrific she guessed. So terrible that Kate was facing the Werewolf Council. When her parents came back without Kate Allison guessed correctly that her Aunt's punishment was imprisonment, she never would have believed that her mother and father, that she herself would be punished too.

Her father had sat at the end of her bed that night while her mother's eyes glowed red in the doorway, and her father explained that Allison would become part of the Hale Pack two months before her eighteenth birthday. 'For how long?' Allison had asked. She could still remember her silly child voice asking the question.

'Forever sweetheart,' her dad had said meeting her eyes where her mother wouldn't.

'Chris!' Her mother's voice rang out in warning. She hated pet names, and Allison daren't confess that they made her feel special, made her feel cuddly in her belly. 'Derek Hale will take you as a breeder, you'll have his pups.'

'Victoria,' her dad had said, sounding upset, but her mother ignored them both then, turning and leaving.

As she grew older she understood; her body would be used to "replenish" some of the Hale Pack that her blood helped to destroy. She shuddered at the thought of this Derek, this man whom she had never met dragging her to his bed to rape her and breed her time and time again. She'd never met him even in passing when his family was alive, had never even seen him, but he would be the father of her pups. She would live a loveless life, the life her parents shared, the life her Aunt didn't want because before she killed the majority of the Hale family Kate had shared a secret with Allison, Kate had confessed that she was in love with a boy, Derek, and that he had yet to see what she had to offer him, but soon she would make him understand what she could do for him.

Murder, a bitter word, so full of dread. Murder, death, destruction.

Allison wasn't looking forward to her life, a life lived in the Pack who her Aunt had murdered, a Pack who would persecute and attack her, a Pack who Allison had no doubt would never ever let her forget her Aunt's cruelty, who would make Allison's life hell.

'We're almost here, we're about to go through Hale Village.' The driver said. Allison glanced out the window, and the first thing she saw was the corpse of the building her Aunt had set alight, a stark reminder of what the Hales had lost, and what Allison was here to replace.

3

'You must be Allison,' a brown haired girl smiled as the driver carried her bags inside. Allison offered her a tiny nod but her eyes were already straying around the hallway. It was large, a wooden staircase leading to the next level, thick blue carpets covering all but the edges of the floor, a sturdy banister to match that curved around the balcony above. There was hardwood floors covered in the same blue that led a path up the staircase, thick and rich. Allison wondered what it felt like against her bare toes. The walls were a pale blue as well, but they were covered in pictures. One massive art print was of the old burned house, and the village behind it that Allison had watched grow larger as the driver wound down the slight path towards the houses. This was the largest home among them, but others were obviously occupied too.

The place looked warm and comfortable, village and home alike, and in another time Allison thought she might have enjoyed living her, being a part of it. She wouldn't be, and that stung a little.

There were personal pictures plastered across the walls too, some dating back to the first camera's grainy and sepia coloured, right to modern ones taken with the best digital photography had to offer. 'Welcome to our home,' the girl said.

Allison dragged her eyes away and regarded the woman in front of her. She was shorter than Allison, and her hair was a few shades lighter, but she had a smile on her face, warm and welcoming. She was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, barely hiding the fact she was pregnant.

'I'm looking for your Alpha,' Allison said sniffing. The girl curled her bare toes in the rug and smiled sweetly.

'I'm Laura Hale,' she said turning and leading Allison into the house. 'Come on, I'll introduce you to whoever's here.' She spoke over her shoulder, obviously expecting Allison to follow, trusting her enough to bare her vulnerable back. Victoria rarely turned her back on her own husband never mind a stranger in her home.

Allison was led into a room that was obviously the kitchen. The table was packed with wolves and humans, sipping coffee, eating cake and laughing together. Laura took a seat on a young man's lap, his hair shorn short and a wicked smile on his mouth. They kissed and long fingers caressed over Laura's small bump.

'You must be Allison!' A voice said beside her. A short girl, shorter than Laura was beaming up at Allison. She had a shock of red hair and pouty red lips. 'I'm Lydia,' She held a hand out for Allison to shake. Allison bit her lip, this girl was human, and inferior, yet she expected Allison to shake hands like an equal.

'You're human,' Allison said instead of taking her hand.

'I'm immune sweetie,' Lydia said. Allison clasped her fingers reluctantly, biting her lip when Lydia squeezed back. 'We were just having afternoon tea. Stiles baked a delicious chocolate cake, why don't you take a seat.'

Allison glanced at the crowded table. A young wolf with a mop of curly blond hair got up and slunk out of the room. 'I have somewhere I have to be anyway. Enjoy the cake Allison, and nice to meet you.' He said patting her shoulder as she passed.

'Sit!' Laura commanded. Allison moved to the seat and sat on the edge. A cup of coffee and a plate with cake was set in front of her. Across the table a tanned skinned boy was shutting everything out to enjoy his food. The chit chat started slowly again and then a heavily pregnant blond girl padded through the doorway, a tall man with a thick sheen of stubble across his chin and cheeks behind her, his arm around her waist. He had dark hair and green eyes and he was the most beautiful thing Allison had ever seen.

Ducking her face away, she went back to her cake and kept half an eye on them as the man rubbed the blond woman's back. 'Feeling better?' Stiles, Laura's mate who made the cake asked rolling his head back towards the new couple.

'Mm, this one has magic fingers,' the girl said wiggling her eyebrows. A few people at the table laughed and the man scowled slightly, his gaze falling on Allison after a moment. They stared for a second longer than was comfortable. His lips curled into a slight smile and Allison looked away first, using the edge of her fork to cut another piece of cake. Conversation continued around her and she wondered idly when she would meet this Derek Hale, the evil man who would take Allison's dignity that Victoria had warned her about.

4

Derek Hale was nothing like Allison expected. The man was quiet, speaking only when he needed to, but not overpowering. Allison expected a brutish beast that would drag her to bed first chance he got but instead she was shown to her room, offered all the comforts she could need and no one said they hated her, wanted her dead. She was so confused she felt a rare headache coming on. It was late when Laura stuck her head around Allison's bedroom door with a soft smile. 'May I come in?'

An Alpha asking an omega for entrance to a room in a house she owned. Allison tried to hide her surprise but it must have shown. Laura sat at the bottom of Allison's bed, her knees wide and her ankles crossed. 'You're confused.'

'Stating the obvious,' Allison muttered. Laura chose to ignore her where Victoria would have disciplined her.

'It's your room now. You can change décor and add personal touches. I'm sure you have pictures of home and trinkets you'd like to display to remind you of your family,' Laura said.

'I don't.' Allison said. Laura nodded as if she understood.

'You should have brought them along with you. This is your home too now, and it's your pack,' Laura said softly tugging on the hem of her sweatpants. She let out a little tut. 'I've got bleach on these. Stiles will kill me.'

'Really?' Allison asked arching her neck to look at the mark.

'No, he'll just complain that I shouldn't be wearing his clothes then I'll pout and he'll kiss me and forget all about it,' Laura said softly. 'You'll understand when you find your mate.'

'I doubt that will ever happen,' Allison muttered imagining someone she loved kissing her. Allison had never seen her parents kiss, and her mother never looked anything less than perfect. Laura was the opposite of the woman she grew up around.

'Why do you say that?' Laura asked tilting her head to the side. She was genuinely curious.

'Well I'm here aren't I, a breeding bitch for your family.' Allison couldn't keep the bitterness out of her words. As soon as she said them a wave of guilt washed over her. Laura had been nothing but nice to her. The whole pack had been welcoming and friendly if standoffish.

'Is that what you think you are? Is that what your family told you?' Laura asked softly with wide green eyes. Allison nodded her hair falling over her face. 'Oh darling,' and there were arms around her, strong arms of a loving Alpha. Allison felt her pack sense shift, immediately submitting to Laura and away from her mother. She wasn't used to comfort, didn't know what to do with it.

They stayed like that for long moments until Laura pulled away and wiped a finger over Allison's cheek. 'The order was for you to come here, for you to switch packs. Yes your pups will be Hale pups, but that doesn't mean Derek, Jackson or Peter will be breeding you. It would be preferable to the council if they fathered one of your pups, but Derek and Peter already have children. I only wanted you here to add another wolf to my growing pack, not to breed pups,' Laura said honestly, almost passionately.

'Oh,' Allison said. She felt so stupid, and for another moment she hated her mother for the years of fear mongering she had done. 'So they have mates?'

'Peter yes, Derek no, Jackson...well you have yet to meet Jackson. Derek and Erica made an agreement, she'd have his pup and in return he'd bite her to cure her of her epilepsy. He never intended on keeping the pup side of the agreement, he was just dating her and a mistake happened.' Laura explained softly.

'You're having a pup.' Allison pointed out.

'Damn right I am, but Stiles is my mate and he knows it. We both know it,' Laura said softly. She took Allison's hand in hers, massaging it with her fingers. 'It's been a long day, rest your pretty head and we'll get to know each other tomorrow.'

Laura left but Allison didn't sleep, she had too much to think about.

5

Allison tossed and turned but despite the excitement of the day she couldn't find it in herself to sleep. Sighing she got up, pulled a dressing gown over her shoulders and headed downstairs hoping that some warm milk would do the trick. As she moved downstairs she could hear low voices coming from one of the rooms. She hadn't been given a guided tour yet, and she was unsure of her place so she hadn't asked for one, but the door to the room was open and it was on her way to the kitchen.

'The perimeter to the south is weak.' Stiles was saying. Derek sat beside him in a faded black t-shirt, the light of a running laptop casting shadows on his face that left him looking exhausted. 'I don't like it.'

'You're just tense because of your pup,' Derek said. Stiles elbowed him and Derek grunted.

'Hey,' Stiles said noticing her in the doorway.

'Hello.' Allison said politely. 'What are you doing?' The question was out of her before she could catch it. As Alpha's daughter it wasn't unusual for her to find out everything to do with the pack, even if lately her mother had been keeping more and more secrets.

'Security,' Stiles grinned. 'Danny has created one of the best systems for us, isn't that right?' Stiles asked turning to a man Allison had yet to meet and ruffling his hair. Danny scowled for a second before a slow grin broke out on his face.

'You must be Allison.' Danny said. His manner was easy, and Allison knew instantly that they'd be friends.

'Nice to meet you.' She said.

'Is everything okay?' Stiles asked with a frown.

Allison swallowed and nodded shifting her feet a little. The carpet she'd dreamed of was luxurious, and she curled her toes into the material. 'I was having trouble sleeping.'

'Ah, I have several cures for that. When I was a kid my mom used to rock me to sleep but lately if I'm being more irritating than normal Derek likes to knock me out.' Stiles said. Allison was unsure whether to frown or laugh.

'Fuck off,' Derek said playfully. It was the first he'd spoken since Allison appeared in the doorway.

'Have you tried warm milk?' Danny asked from his place at a desk. There were three running computers and a window full of security cameras. It looked well organised but Allison didn't want to pry too much, least she be told to mind her business.

'I was just about to,' Allison said.

'I'll make it.' Derek said standing up. Stiles tried to trip him up but Derek easily stepped over the foot and brushed past Allison in the doorway. She could feel his heat, his dominating presence as he passed her to go to the kitchen. She followed him and stood quietly watching as he found a large glass mug, a saucepan and the milk. He heated it slowly, clearly this was something he was used to doing, adding some sort of spices from the cupboard and finally pouring the hot liquid and stirring it once inside its mug. 'Are you comfortable in your room, warm enough?' He asked.

'It's fine, I like it.' Allison said. She wasn't lying; the room was beautiful with wonderful views and delicate decorations. Victoria had liked a strict home with minimalist design so there was nothing to distract you from whatever tasks you were doing.

'Good.' Derek said. Allison bit her lip as he brushed past her again, heading back into the study. Clearly she was dismissed.

She pondered Derek as she slid back under the covers and rested the milk on her raised knees. He was quiet, almost sour, but he wasn't rude or condescending. Perhaps that would change when he 'mounted her' as he mother liked to say, but then Laura said he wouldn't so… The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caught her attention. They paused at her room door before continuing on. Allison sighed and sipped her milk, willing her body to relax but she didn't think sleep would come anytime soon.

6

'I love that dress!' Lydia said as Allison watched the boys play wrestle in the yard. It was a cool afternoon and Allison suppressed a shiver from running through her, turning to smile at the girl beside her.

'This?' Allison asked looking down at herself, smoothing her hand over the skirt.

'Hmmm,' Laura agreed putting her hand over her eyes to look at Allison instead of the boys fighting, 'it is pretty.'

'Thank you.' Allison said shifting on her feet.

'What else have you got?' Lydia asked tilting her head to the side before a smile spread over her face. Allison just gaped as Lydia took her hand and led her inside.

'Wait for me!' Erica called waddling behind them with Laura bringing up the rear. Allison let Lydia guide them to Allison's room where she put her hands on her hips and looked around.

'It hasn't changed much,' she mused. Allison stared for a second before Erica's hands were pushing her back onto the bed. Somehow Erica got her arranged against the pillows and to Allison's shock situated herself snugly between Allison's thighs. She would her calves around Allison's ankles hooking them so their legs were tangled together and dragged her wrists around so Allison's hands were resting on her bump. Erica laid her head back on Allison's shoulder and grinned at Lydia.

'I'm ready,' she called out. Laura snorted and lay across the bottom of the bed, her head resting against their legs. 'This is nice.' Erica said but Allison was distracted with the flutter of the pup growing inside Erica to notice anything else.

She had never cuddled like this with her old pack, with her mother, there was always other things to do. Victoria saw the female betas in her pack as enemies, they were beneath her, and they weren't allowed to touch Allison for fear of punishment. This _was_ nice, Allison realised, cuddling with Erica, with Laura.

Lydia proceeded to raid her clothes, trying some things on, scattering things everywhere. She was unashamed of her body, of her nudity, and she was one of the most beautiful women Allison had ever seen.

'So pretty,' Erica said when Lydia tried a yellow summer dress on.

'I like that.' Laura said sleepily. Allison hummed her agreement, but she was only half paying attention because she had never felt so content in all her life. Laura standing jolted Allison from her little happy place. 'Need to pee,' she explained padding towards Allison's en suite. The bedroom door opened as the bathroom one closed and Derek stepped in, followed by Stiles and Isaac.

'There you are,' Derek said softly. Allison's heart skipped a beat when he crossed to the bed then fell to his knees, crawling towards them like the predator he was. She swallowed; trying hard to remember that this was for Erica's benefit not hers but she couldn't help noticing his eyes meeting hers for a second before he settled on his belly between their joined legs lifting the hem of the shirt Erica was wearing and pressing a kiss to where his pup grew. He nuzzled the skin with his rough cheek, causing Erica to flick his nose playfully. He shot her a half-hearted glare then met Allison's eyes over Erica's shoulder. 'See how mean she is to me,' he practically pouted.

'Sourwolf's in a good mood.' Stiles said from behind him. Isaac giggled and Laura came back into the room winding her arms around Stiles.

'Gonna' be a daddy again,' Derek murmured softly closing his eyes.

'Like the bitches in the pack Derek has two times of the month,' Stiles announced playfully, earning a poke from Laura for calling them bitches, 'plot twist is, his sour mood disappears and he becomes affectionate and playful.'

'Shut up Stiles.' Derek said but his words lacked heat. He moved then, coming to sit against the pillows, his body pressed the length of Allison's. She expected Erica to move, for Derek to drag her away, but instead Laura, Stiles and Isaac joined them in the bed, Derek's hand curving over Erica's belly, fingers touching Allison's, and they just relaxed back into watching Lydia host her own fashion show.

7

Life was easier in the Hale Pack. Allison made friends, actual friends, unlike the people she knew back in the Argent Pack. She had one almost-friend, Matt, the beta who had begged Allison to run away from home with him, but who daren't touch her for fear of losing his fingers. Here the females especially bonded. Peter had a hard time trusting women, she was told, women any closer than mild friendship. Earning a place in the pack was much more difficult. Even Laura mistrusted a lot of people Isaac told Allison as she helped with the packs laundry.

'She's friendly towards me; does that mean she's being fake?' Allison voiced her fears for the first time since she arrived.

'One of Laura's abilities is to read people. Sometimes it takes a long time to understand someone, sometimes it's instant. She can scent sincerity and honesty, sometimes right away.' Isaac said softly as if this were a secret.

'So…' Allison said glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

'She trusts you; you're part of her pack. You walked in here and she just, well, you're hers.' Isaac shrugged. 'Laura's a good Alpha, she's young, but her brothers always tell me she has an old soul.'

'She is a good Alpha.' Allison said biting her lip as she sorted the colours from the whites.

A rumble from outside indicated an oncoming thunder storm. Isaac shivered and Allison reached out to grip his arm, his reaction frightening her. 'Are you ok?' She asked softly.

'Let's…let's go back upstairs.' He said shifting on his feet. Allison nodded and they abandoned their task. Laura met them in the hallway her eyes full of concern. Allison was still holding Isaac's wrist, and Laura's lips curved slightly before looking back to their faces.

'Let's get into the den and curl up eh?' She suggested softly all her attention focused on Isaac.

'I'll go back to the laundry if you want.' Allison said.

'Don't be silly,' Laura almost laughed. 'It's going to rain and thunder, what better time for a pack bonding session!' She said wrapping her arms around Allison and Isaac and pushing them towards the room.

The den was small, with pillows and blankets spread across the room, strange squishy couches and armchairs that were practically floor level dotted about, and what looked like a large mattress in the corner. Stiles and Erica were already there, she was using him as a pillow. Danny was crouched in a corner too, putting what looked like an iPad charger into a wall socket. He slipped onto his side wrapping himself around Scott and opened his arms for Isaac who curled into them, pressing his face into Scott's chest.

'Oh, pile time!' Lydia said stepping around Allison and snuggling beneath a blanket, rolling to look back at where Allison was standing alone, Laura having curled up next to Stiles, stroking Erica's hair.

'We don't bite,' Derek said closing the door with a click behind him and leading her forward by the elbow. He lowered himself beside Erica leaning back against the couch, similar to the position Allison had found herself in a few days ago with Erica between her legs. Erica was now fitted comfortably in the vee of Derek's thighs and Allison sat close, but not touching them.

Outside the storm raged, and the pack edged closer and eventually Allison fell asleep.

Hours later when Allison woke, Derek's arm was curled around her. She was on her side, her face pressed into his chest. Blinking wearily she noticed Erica watching her with a sleepy smile, while Derek snored softly beside them. 'He likes you,' Erica whispered.

Allison blinked; scrunching her eyes closed then open again. Erica had her eyes closed but there was a small smile on her lips.

Later, Allison believed she was dreaming, except for the tiny smiles Erica kept exchanging with her.

8

A child's scream alerted Allison to the fact that strangers were in the house. She was reading quietly, Danny beside her when two young boys burst into the room. They were clearly twins, and their father was clearly Derek, for they shared the same dark hair and green eyes, and earthy scent. 'Hello?' Allison said as the boys paused, quietly regarding her with suspicion.

'Boys!' A tall woman in her thirties said coming into the room. She was dressed glamorously, high heels and make up adding to her look. 'Is doesn't look like Daddy's in here does it?' Her tone was amused and they instantly turned towards her flinging themselves out of the room and disappearing. She left without a greeting.

'That's Tina.' Danny said leaning across the couch to speak quietly. 'She's Alpha of the Minstone Pack.'

'Oh,' Allison said looking after her.

'She wants Derek to leave the Hale Pack and join hers. She does this every so often, brings his sons here, seduces him, and tries to tempt him with power and riches.' Danny complained. It was the first time Allison had seen him scowl and admit dislike for someone.

Moments later Erica came into the room, her lower lip trembling. Erica herself had told Allison that she didn't love Derek, that they'd only had sex lately because the pregnancy had her hormones confused, but the sight of this woman trying to tempt the father of her baby away must be bitter. She slouched between them, pouting at the doorway.

The boys it seemed, had found their father, for there was laughing and teasing in the kitchen. Curious Allison got up and padded that way. She found Derek with the twin boys on his lap, listening to their chatter while Laura and Tina spoke in the corner.

'Allison, come meet my boys!' Derek said shocking both women to silence for a second. Allison joined them at the table. 'This is Lee and this is Tim.'

'Daddy I'm Tim!' The boy he'd indicated as Lee protested. Derek laughed and kissed his head in apology but Allison suspected he did it on purpose.

The two Alpha's in the corner returned to their discussion as the twins now engaged Allison in complicated conversation of half words that she had little understanding of.

'Derek.' Tina said stepping close to the table.

'I've already said no. I'm happy here, you have a strong pack already, and I think I've found my mate.' Derek said. Tina glared at him for a second before dropping her eyes to the kids. 'And we made an agreement.'

'I won't give up.' Tina promised turning and leaving the room. The kids slid of Derek's lap and followed as he sighed heavily, standing and going after them all. Laura looked irritated as she took the seat Derek vacated.

'Four years ago Derek agreed to father a pup for Tina because her mate had been imprisoned for twenty years and she didn't want to not have a family. Now she wants Derek in her pack which wasn't the agreement. It was that when the kid, or kids as it turned out, were old enough they could choose which pack they wanted to be a member of,' Laura grumbled.

Allison nodded but her heart was clenching, like an iron fist had wrapped around it, because Derek said he'd found his mate and she would never have a chance with him now. She hadn't even realised she felt this way until he confessed to Tina.

'They would make a handsome family,' Allison said and Laura nodded.

'Handsome, but not happy. Trophy husband Derek is not.' Laura said. Allison smiled and nodded and looked at the doorway he'd left through. He was no trophy but he'd be fun to show off.

9

Tina and the boys stayed around for a few days, and Allison learnt that she was Alpha by proxy because her mate was incarcerated. She also learned that once Tina had her teeth around something it wasn't easy to get her to relax her jaws. Right now, Tina wanted Derek and it seemed she didn't care who she pissed off to get him, including Derek's own Alpha.

Laura, for her part, handled Tina and her presence beautifully, always polite but with an edge to her words. Derek stuck close to Erica, her term was close as it was, and she was tiring easily. She was weepy too, her lip wobbling every time Tina tried to manhandle Derek away with physical touches. Allison had taken on some sort of protective role around Erica. She wanted to hold her, protect her vulnerability.

Tina was also relentless in the pursuit of the secret identity of Derek's mate. Allison had to admit she was curious about that too, but she didn't dare act too curious least Derek would tar her with the same brush Tina was being blackened with, so she just listened when possible.

'Allison, I need your help.' Laura said sitting beside her early one morning. Allison couldn't sleep and she had got up while darkness still filled the big house. She had passed a tired looking Derek carrying snacks to the room he was currently sharing with Erica, and they exchanged smiles, and an invitation for Allison to join them but she shook her head and tried not to look at the dip of his hipbones down into his low slung sleep pants.

'You're up early.' Allison said softly, curling tighter on the couch.

'Stiles had a nightmare and now neither of us can get back to sleep,' Laura said. Allison nodded.

'What can I do for you?' Allison asked.

'I want you to come with me when I ask Tina to leave today. The boys can stay for a little longer, but she never lets them without staying herself. I love my nephews but Erica's going to give birth very soon and it's dangerous to have another Alpha, especially one as troublesome as Tina, around.' Laura said.

'You want me there?' Allison asked in a shocked voice.

'Yes,' Laura smiled. 'Erica puts a lot of trust in you, and you have wonderful potential. I know I can trust you,' Laura told Allison with a soft smile. 'I can trust you?'

'Of course you can trust me!' Allison said quickly. Even her mother had never put much faith in her, but then her mother never had much faith in anyone.

'Good. I want to talk to her after breakfast. Why don't you help me cook and then we can find Tina for that chat huh?' Laura suggested standing up and holding a hand out for Allison to take. They held hands all the way to the kitchen, and Allison again marvelled at their thirst for closeness.

Lydia was first into the kitchen, followed by Erica. 'Oh look, it's all my girls!' Laura said kissing Lydia and Erica on the cheeks.

'We _are_ the cream of the pack!' Lydia said smugly. Laura laughed and Allison lifted a pile of plates from the cupboard.

'Oh, the baby's moving.' Erica said. Everybody stopped what they were doing to move to Erica's side and marvel at the feeling of the pup rolling around her belly. They were a mass of tangled limbs when Derek walked into the room.

Derek said pressing a kiss to Lydia's lips and giving his sister a half hug before slipping between Allison and Erica. He wrapped an arm around Allison's waist as he looked down at Erica's round belly. 'Are you two taking care of my baby?' He asked. Allison couldn't help the shiver that rolled through her as Derek's warm breath caressed her cheek.

'You owe us big time!' Erica warned him poking a finger into his chest.

'Don't worry; I'll be around to take care of you for a long time yet.' Derek said.

'As if they need you. I'm here now.' A voice called.

'Jackson!' Lydia cried and Allison watched as she jumped into his arms. He laughed wrapping his arms around her as they kissed.

'This must be the Argent girl,' a smooth voice said from behind the happy couple. Derek's arm tightened slightly and the man, an older man in his late thirties raised an eyebrow. 'I see you've already been taken care of,' He said cryptically.

Derek snorted and Laura rolled her eyes. 'Put it away you two!' She said, 'and Lydia would you ever let go and let me hug my baby brother.'

'Oh give over!' Lydia muttered but she was smiling and Laura was smiling back. Allison shivered again and Derek peered down at her for a second but she kept her eyes glued to the scene in front of her, not wanting the awkward feeling of looking back into his eyes.

10

Tina left an hour before Erica went into labour. Laura bristled beside Allison as Tina's judgemental tail lights disappeared over the hill, sucking in gulps of air until her fingers curled through Allison's. 'Erica needs us.'

'Us?' Allison asked. She'd only been there a few weeks, why would Erica need her?

'Have you ever seen a pup being born?' Laura asked as they made their way upstairs to the room Erica was resting in.

'No, mother didn't allow…no.' Allison said. Laura paused and shot her a smile.

'It's a wonderful experience. I was three when Derek was born, I remember my mother screaming and my father holding her hands, and Derek was just a mass of red, born big, unlike me. It's one of my clearest memories.' Laura said. 'I was there when Jackson was born too, three years after that. Derek huffed, he wanted to be outside hunting but the tradition was that the whole pack be there to help the mother. Jackson was the smallest, and Derek screwed his nose up, but I remember telling mom he was beautiful.' Allison was touched that Laura was sharing these memories. Allison knew so little of her own mother who was still alive when Laura knew her own so intimately.

They walked into the room where Erica was bent over the bed, Derek rubbing small circles on her back. He'd done this before, Allison realised with a jolt, with Tina, who'd just been sent away.

'I hate you.' Erica said to Derek, curling her lips back from her teeth.

'We all hate Derek sometimes,' Laura agreed crawling across the bed and rubbing a soothing hand up Erica's arm.

'Shush,' Derek whispered.

'Don't you shush me!' Erica snapped. Allison couldn't catch the giggle at the startled look on Derek's face. Laura chuffed too and drew Erica to lie on the bed.

'Easy, now, easy, Derek's taking good care of you isn't he?' Laura probed. Isaac slipped into the room and Derek looked grateful to have another male around.

'Took care of himself first,' she muttered. Derek rolled his eyes while Isaac shot him a wink.

'How about a nice head massage?' Laura suggested. 'Isaac's here.'

It wasn't long before every member of the pack was in the room, and they'd all soothed Erica with touches, rubbing her legs or tickling her feet. Derek bit her fingers gently, later, when she'd forgiven him for her pain, sharing playful smiles. He was sitting beside her, arm around her shoulders, fingers laced together, when Erica gasped.

'This is it!' Laura said.

'Allison, sit here with us.' Derek said. Erica shot her a sly smile and Allison wondered where she got the energy to do it, when Derek took her hand and pulled her close to them both.

'This is disgusting.' Jackson complained turning towards the door, but he didn't leave because Erica was screaming and Derek was clutching her.

'It's a boy.' Laura said holding the baby up, wrapped in a bloody cloth.

'Boy!' Derek said kissing Erica's cheek, then her forehead. 'I can't believe how wonderful you are.' Derek told Erica brushing her hair from her eyes.

'Derek you want to cut the cord?' Laura asked beaming up at him.

'Let Allison do it, I'll cut plenty more,' he said his eyes finding Allison. Allison dragged her eyes away and followed Laura's instructions, careful to pay attention. When it was done Laura pressed the baby into Erica's arms and Derek gazed at him before turning to Allison and pressing a kiss to her lips. 'You're fantastic too.'

Allison's lips tingled but Derek had already turned to greet his son. Erica was tired but happy, a smile splitting her face wide. 'What do you think?' Erica asked Derek with wide eyes, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

'I think you're both amazing,' Derek ran his fingers along her forearm to where she cradled the tiny baby. He adjusted the blanket away from his face, and ran his thumb over his cheek. 'He's so soft.'

'Let's go and give the family some privacy.' Allison heard Lydia say from the back of the room. She turned to leave but fingers wrapping around her wrist startled her. Derek was tugging her towards them, guiding her so she was sitting beside him. No one commented, and Laura promised she'd be back in fifteen minutes to clean the baby up properly while Erica got some rest.

11

Allison couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed until she was a mess of tangled blankets. Heaving out an angry sigh she got up and pulled a hoodie over her shoulders. At home when she couldn't sleep she would walk around until she was exhausted. Sometimes her father would find her and they would curl up in the den. Chris would tell her stories of his family, their secrets, but then they would hear Victoria stir and Allison would find somewhere else to be. Victoria sometimes didn't trust her husband and her daughter alone together, believing everybody was conspiring against her. Allison missed her father, and she was sure he missed her more.

Jamie was crying when she stepped into the hallway. It wasn't a cry exactly; he was just restless like she was. He was also downstairs. Frowning Allison headed that way and found Erica pacing around the den. 'Hey,' Allison said softly, 'want me to take him for a while?'

'No, I, I'm okay,' Erica lied. Allison raised an eyebrow at her. 'I just don't want him to wake Derek.'

'Why?' Allison asked curiously. She hadn't seen much of him the last few days, and with a week old son she expected him to be around a lot more.

Erica lifted a shoulder. 'All I know is that he came in tonight bloodied and bruised, showered and cuddled Jamie. Then he fell asleep so fast I thought for a second that he'd…' Erica trailed off looking at the baby in her arms.

'Why don't you go back to Derek, and see that he's okay. I'll take care of Jamie for a few hours,' Allison suggested reaching out cautious arms to take the baby. Erica let Allison cradle the little boy.

'I could do with some sleep myself,' Erica admitted.

'I agree,' Allison said. 'Go to bed, I'll be ok.'

Erica nodded, kissed Jamie on the head and left a peck on Allison's cheek. 'Well, what are we going to do with you huh little man?' Allison asked. Jamie made a noise but settled when she cuddled him to her chest. At first she walked around the room, slow cautions steps, but soon she added a slight bounce, experimenting with movement.

Nothing seemed to work, and she sat down on the sofa, pulling her hoodie open and holding him close to her skin hoping her scent and warmth would relax him. Surprisingly he settled against her, and his fussing reduced. 'Just wanted a cuddle huh little man?' She asked.

'Looks that way,' Derek's voice said making Allison jump. Jamie fussed again but she soothed him easily with a few soft words and a kiss to his head. 'Sorry,' Derek said looking guilty as he sat stiffly beside her.

'Are you okay?' Allison asked. Derek nodded his head, edging closer so he could look down at Jamie.

'Just a little…sore.' Derek answered her, his finger running over Jamie's plump cheek. 'I love his cheeks.'

'He is cute,' Allison said softly, turning to look at Derek, 'takes after his momma.' She teased.

'Hey,' Derek grinned at her, 'no fair. I'm kind of cute too.'

'Kind of,' Allison said holding his gaze. Derek leaned forward, their lips brushing together slightly, his arm sliding around her back until he was wrapped around her.

His lips were chapped, but soft and he tasted like mint, as if he'd brushed his teeth when he washed the blood away. Allison pulled back, thinking of Erica, her friend, who slept upstairs. Whose little baby she was cuddling against her.

'What?' Derek asked with a frown.

'I don't want to hurt Erica,' Allison said looking away, her eyes moving to the pattern on the rug that lay on the floor at the front of the fireplace.

'We're not in love Allison. Erica and I are just friends who took it too far one night,' Derek said running his hand down her back. 'She doesn't love me, not like that. We're not in love like Stiles and my sister are.'

'I know but it feels wrong,' Allison muttered.

'Really, because Erica woke me when she got into bed and told me to come down to you so we could have some privacy.' Derek said.

Allison gaped at him. 'She said that, she actually said that to you.'

'No back doors on our Erica,' Derek said fondly. 'Come here,' Derek said wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her close, kissing her properly this time, lips lingering together as his tongue touched hers, spending time exploring her mouth.

Allison took a deep breath when they pulled apart. 'Do you know you only kiss me when your son is in the room,' Allison pointed out.

'That's going to change,' Derek promised hissing as he moved again.

'What happened, why are you hurt?' Allison frowned running her hand down his chest. He was wearing a faded black t-shirt and worn grey sleep pants.

'An Alpha challenged Laura. Obviously she's in no fit state to defend her pack so it was up to me to take her place,' Derek said pressing his head on her shoulder.

'No one ever challenged my mother,' Allison said.

'Allison your mother received challenges all the time. Last year after your mother tried to blackmail us out of this contract Laura warned her if she did it again there would be pack blood spilt. At the time there was a challenge from a pack in Nevada being laid out to her,' Derek explained.

'No I would have known,' Allison said. She felt small and stupid, and she realised how little she knew about the wider pack business. A paranoid mother keeping her sheltered did nothing for her education.

Derek smiled at her, a tiny curve of his mouth and ran his hand down her spine. Allison took a breath and looked down at Jamie. 'What happened to the Alpha you fought?'

'He died,' Derek said. Allison looked up in alarm as his eyes flashed red like Laura's, like her mothers. Like an Alpha's.

12

Allison could barely believe that Derek was an Alpha now. Did Laura know? What would happen to the pack? Would blood be spilt over this? Would she have to choose sides?

Allison knew so little of histories and cultures. She had never been tutored and taught, and an old hurt welled in her belly when Allison realised why. Her mother hadn't wanted to bother, to waste time on her when she was no longer part of the Argent pack. In fact she'd done the opposite, rendering Allison utterly useless to the Hale pack in regards to everything other than breeding.

She got out of bed, showered and was just walking down the stairs when it hit her like a twenty ton truck, she was eighteen. Today was her birthday, it was her coming of age and no one knew, no one would celebrate with her.

The kitchen was packed as usual, everybody bickering amongst themselves. Erica was nursing Jamie in the corner and Jackson kept stealing glances, which earned him a punch on the arm from Lydia.

'If you keep acting like an asshole then so will I, we can swap beds, I'll sleep with Derek and you can cosy up with Erica and Jamie.' Lydia snapped poking his arm. Laura laughed loudly, slapping her knee and Peter smirked. Stiles snorted but perked his head up to see what would happen next.

'You hear that baby, uncle Jackson and auntie Lydia have fallen out again!' Erica said. Jamie ignored her in favour of his breakfast.

'Smart boy,' Derek muttered looking down at him fondly, then across at Jackson. 'We can swap if you want to…'

'He's so cute,' Lydia sighed ignoring Derek's offer.

'Now you're looking!' Jackson pointed out.

'At the baby not the tit. No offence Erica, you have great tits.' Lydia said with a sly smirk.

'None taken honey,' Erica winked. Allison sat at the table but there was hardly any food left. She didn't think it was that late in the morning. Sighing she reached for a piece of cold toast when Danny lifted the plate away.

'You don't want to eat that. Yucky, cold toast,' he said. Allison shot him a glare and her tummy rumbled in response.

'Wouldn't you rather have your favourite?' Scott asked resting his chin on his hand and gazing at her from across the counter as Danny passed behind him, swotting him on the behind.

'I...' Allison started but she was interrupted.

'Pancakes with maple syrup, strawberries and bacon,' Derek said taking a plate from the oven, adding the chopped fruit from a plate she had barely noticed when she walked in the door and setting it in front of her. 'Happy birthday sweetheart!' He pecked her cheek as Erica peered over at Allison's plate.

'Jamie thinks those strawberries look delicious. You should totally share with him, through me of course,' Erica said leaning forward.

Allison giggled and handed her a sticky piece of fruit. Erica moaned around it. 'I didn't think anyone would know,' Allison said softly.

'Of course we know gorgeous,' Danny said leaning back on his chair. Around her everyone looked smug.

'I have a cake for after dinner,' Laura said, 'and we're making your favourite. And we'll do presents then.' She rested her hand on her growing bump.

'This is too much,' Allison said.

'It's not enough. Unfortunately there's business to be done today,' Laura said.

'As you know I was forced to defend our pack against Vernon Gibson last night. His pack need organising, are they going to join us or leave, but Laura can't go so again it's up to me. I'll take Jackson because he's my brother, Isaac, Danny and Stiles as Laura's representative. You come too Allison.' Derek said.

'Me?' She asked with a mouth full of food.

'Yes, you. Now, we're leaving in thirty minutes,' Derek warned taking the seat beside her this time and resting his arm on the back of her chair. He seemed to have healed but he was still wincing occasionally.

Allison was waiting by the cars twenty five minutes later. Derek smiled at her. 'First to arrive,' he said. Allison shrugged, 'you'll ride with me.' Derek explained. Allison watched the rest of their little band pile around a Land Rover parked behind Derek's Camaro.

As they left the park, as Laura liked to call it, Derek rested a hand on Allison's knee. 'Is this okay?' His thumb brushed a little circle over the hose covering her skin, but she could still feel her leg tingle.

'Yes,' Allison said watching his fingers flex and un-flex around her, 'this is fine.'

'Good,' Derek said. They drove for a few miles before Derek nodded at the glove compartment. 'Open that for me would you.'

Allison obeyed. A small box of her favourite chocolates fell out, as well as a small silver wrapped parcel. There was a red ribbon tied around it. 'I know she said gifts later but, I'm selfish.'

Allison opened the tiny parcel. There was a silver chain, with a tiny pendant hanging on the end of it, three arms curled around each other. 'It's a triskele.' Derek explained. 'It's tattooed on my back and Laura's too; it's a Hale Pack symbol.'

'It's beautiful,' Allison whispered turning it in her hands.

'So are you,' Derek said. When they stopped for snacks, on Stiles demands from the car behind, Allison turned and holding her hair out of the way, let Derek clip it around her neck. It hung low and beautiful just at the top of her breasts.

'I love it,' she told Derek. He didn't answer just leaned forward and kissed the pendant where it sat.

13

Vernon Gibson had kept his pack in a gated compound around sixty miles away from Hale Park. Derek bristled as soon as he drove through the old iron gates, his body tensing up like a wound coil.

'Are you expecting an attack?' Allison asked placing what she hoped was a calming hand on his thigh. He relaxed slightly and shook his head not taking his eyes away from his surroundings.

'At the minute his pack is subordinate to me. I'll give them a choice, they can join our pack if they want or they can become omega. I don't want this land; we have no use for it. Anything of value will go to weaker pack members if they accept it.' Derek explained as he followed the dirt path to a group of buildings in poor repair.

'Is this how a pack takeover always works?' Allison asked.

'Well naturally it's different for every pack, as I'm sure you know from your birth one,' Derek shot her a glance but she didn't react. She also didn't miss the confused frown on his face.

They pulled up at a building where a few members of the pack were milling around seemingly waiting for them. 'You wait here,' Derek said getting out of the car and striding confidently towards the waiting werewolves. There was a teenage girl, no more than sixteen, if that, heavily pregnant. Several unwashed children ran around mothers' feet but paused when Derek approached.

They talked, certain pack members coming towards them. Derek eventually turned and motioned towards the Land Rover. Stiles and Danny got out, the latter joining Allison in the car while Stiles, hands in his pockets casually made his way to where Derek was talking to a tall man around Allison's age and what looked like blond twins.

'I have a feeling that most of them are going to go,' Danny whispered leaning close to where Allison was sitting.

'What will happen then?' Allison asked. Danny shrugged his shoulder.

'The ones who choose to be a part of our pack will either come home with us or follow us at some point,' Danny said. Derek talked for a few more minutes before turning and walking back towards the car. He made a rolling sign at them and Allison pressed the button to lower her window. Derek squatted beside them, his forearms resting on the car door.

'Hey, everything's going good here, better than I expected. We should be finished up sooner than I thought,' he said looking back towards the new members of his pack. 'Allison, I wanted to ask you if you were busy on Thursday night.'

'No, why?' She asked, wondering what Derek was up to.

'Good. I'm taking you to dinner,' he stood up, pecked a kiss onto her cheek and walked back to where Stiles was now laughing, his head flung back.

'What was that all about?' Allison asked Danny.

'That's what you call a date darling.' Danny said with a coy smirk.

'That wasn't a date...was it?' Allison bit her lip looking at Derek's back. 'Was it?'

'Sure sounds like one to me.' Danny grinned. Allison couldn't help but grin too. Her grin faded when Derek's head snapped up and he walked away, clearly he was up to something strange.

She couldn't see him for a moment but then he appeared back in her vision with a man behind him.

It took Allison a moment to recognise her father, but when she did she could suppress the startled gasp. Chris was eying Derek with a slight hint of mistrust, but there was no outright anger there. Allison couldn't help herself; she got out of the car and moved quickly to where they were watching her. Chris held his arms out for her, and she folded herself inside letting out a stream of tears she didn't know she was capable of.

'Thank you,' Chris said and it took her a moment to realise he was speaking to Derek. 'Thank you for contacting me, I owe you.'

'You don't owe me a thing,' Derek said softly.

'Mom?' Allison asked.

'Your mother is at home, I'm representing her interests here.' Chris said into her hair.

'I'll be finished up in about an hour,' Derek said, 'I'm sorry I can't give you more time.'

'Thank you,' Chris said again, 'It'll do, for now.'

Later, when Allison waved goodbye to her father and slid into Derek's car, they held hands the whole way home, she sat by him at dinner, almost clingy in her gratitude, and that night, when Erica tugged her sleeve and dragged her into the bedroom Erica currently shared with Derek, claiming she needed help with Jamie, well, Allison couldn't be faulted for curling close to Derek, he had, after all, given her the thing she most wanted for her birthday, and he'd done it all without her knowing.

14

Allison had never been on a date before, and she had no idea what to wear, what to do, what Derek expected of her. She found Lydia in the room she shared with Jackson and eased down on the bed beside her. 'I need help,' she said.

'Oh, we all do honey, it's the Hales. They're impossible.' Lydia answered her.

'Um, well my need for help involves a Hale. I have a date tonight. With Derek,' Allison said biting her lip.

'Why didn't you say so?' Lydia jumped up and led Allison back to her bedroom.

As if sensing girliness Erica and Laura joined them from the depths of the house. 'Where's Jamie?' Laura asked looking over Erica's shoulder as if the baby would magically appear.

'Daddy bonding time. Derek just kidnapped him away,' Erica said with a fake pout.

'Typical,' Laura muttered.

'I think a dress, don't you agree?' Lydia asked peering into Allison's closet. 'What do you think girls, first date, and sexy black dress?'

'You do look good in black,' Erica offered, 'where's he taking you?'

'He didn't say,' Allison said. Laura fired off a text, and seconds later decided that the black dress was perfect for _The Cloth Ear_. Allison imagined Derek scowling as his Jamie time was interrupted.

Lydia rifled through Allison's pantie drawer with no shame, examining everything. 'Don't think you'll need a bra with this one, and it's tight so we can't have a VPL, so…' Lydia carried on.

'Now go and shower, and shave everything,' Erica warned her.

'Not everything, he likes a little bit of fur down there,' Lydia said waving her hand between her legs, 'it means that his stubble doesn't leave an uncomfortable rash. And he told me he likes it.'

'The rash?' Erica asked with a frown.

'No idiot, he likes hair there!' Lydia said rolling her eyes.

'You and Derek too?' Allison asked from her spot in the middle of the room.

'Oh honey, I promise you it was a very long time ago, and it lasted about as long as Jackson does after a glass of my punch,' Lydia explained putting her hand on Allison's forearm. Allison nodded and pushed the thought away for now, but she didn't intend to forget this piece of information.

It was fun; spending time with just the girls, sharing secrets, and giggling over boys, but Lydia's confession niggled uncomfortably in the back of Allison's mind.

'I like Boyd.' Erica whispered as Laura and Allison chose mascara.

'Like Boyd like Boyd or Like Boyd like Boyd?' Lydia asked her.

'Definitely the second one,' Erica nodded, 'he kind of smells like my mate.'

'Oh exciting!' Laura grinned. Allison had figured out she was a romantic at heart. Boyd was the only one who joined the Hale pack from the Gibson pack and Erica only had eyes for him and little Jamie.

'I know,' Erica said, 'I still have to talk to Derek though. He's gonna' be fine about it, I just, I don't know.'

'He will be fine. I promise, he loves you,' Laura said, 'now, he'll be complaining about how late we are if we don't get a move on!'

'Okay then,' Allison said turning and looking at her collection, 'which shoes?'

It was cold, a thick blanket of cloud obscuring the sky, as Allison walked downstairs. Derek was waiting by the front door, dressed in black pants and a white shirt. He looked devastating. 'I suppose you'll do,' Derek drawled looking her up and down. Allison hit him on the arm and he laughed, holding it out for her so he could escort her outside. There was a town car waiting to take them to their restaurant.

'Show off,' Allison muttered.

'Where we're going serves a delicious blend of wine that can be intoxicating to our kind. Don't fancy healing after a car accident, do you.' Derek asked slumping into his seat and letting his knees fall open slightly.

'No,' Allison said crossing her ankles and resting her purse on her lap.

'I was teasing you know, you look wonderful tonight.' Derek said taking her hand and looking down at her fingernails.

'You're not going to start singing are you?' Allison teased back.

Derek snorted and shook his head. 'I'm not really a singing kind of guy, but if that's what it takes then…' He took a deep breath but Allison threw her hand over his chest. He let the breath out with a short laugh.

The restaurant was a tall building, cream in colour with lights shining up the facade allowing it to both loom and stand out over the street. There was a long queue at the side waiting for the club below standing between velvet ropes.

Derek held the door to the restaurant open for Allison and wrapped an arm around her waist as he guided her inside. Allison shifted nervously, her fingers playing with the beads on the bag Laura had loaned her. 'Don't worry,' Derek's breath was hot brushing the shell of her ear, making her shiver, 'I don't bite. At least not in public.'

The hostess was waiting for them with an expectant smile on her face. Allison didn't miss the way the woman checked her out slowly. 'Derek, I have the best table in the place waiting for you!' She said with a grin. She was a woman in her mid-forties, with an easy smile.

'Thanks Frankie, lead the way,' Derek said placing a hand on Allison's back as they followed her through the tables. There was a small set of stairs and at the top a table for two tucked into the corner complete with wine and water waiting.

Derek held Allison's seat out for her then sat himself. 'If I can get you anything just shout.' Frankie said. 'And Allison, if this oaf acts like an idiot, come find me and we'll finish the date,' Frankie winked.

'Do you always flirt with your best customer's dates?' Derek asked.

'Just the hot ones.' Frankie winked and disappeared.

'Peter used to date her sister.' Derek explained.

'You Hales get around,' Allison muttered. So far she'd been living with the Hales four months and she'd met three of Derek's lovers. And there was her aunt but she didn't fancy opening that can of worms, it had already been brewing when she was getting ready for her date.

'I'd say it's in our genes.' Derek shrugged. Allison smiled and tried to push her bitterness away. She hadn't been annoyed by Derek's relationship with Erica but somehow the knowledge that Derek and Lydia had been together had really knocked her off balance and she was struggling to get that back.

Allison picked up a menu as Derek's legs moved to settle either side of hers. He hooked his left ankle around the back of her right one and tugged it forward slightly. 'Aren't you going to look at the menu?' Allison asked.

Derek rolled his shoulders. 'I already know what I want,' he said leering at her.

15

Allison tried to ignore Derek but it wasn't easy. What had happened was in the past; Allison would have to accept that. She'd also have to talk to them about their mutual future. She didn't fancy being hurt by Derek either, like he'd probably done in the past. If Derek was going to be possessive then she would be too. She didn't want to take him away from what he already had, from Erica and Jamie, but she wanted to ensure her future with Derek was safe.

A waiter arrived to take their order, and Allison was amused at Derek rhyming what he wanted from memory rather than looking at what was on offer. 'And you?' The waiter turned to Allison. She shot Derek a shy smile.

'Why don't you choose for me?' Allison suggested. Derek smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, and turned to the waiter. He ordered her a completely different meal from him own and somehow, Allison knew it would be delicious.

'We could go to the night club downstairs if you want afterwards.' Derek suggested leaning forward and taking her hand. Allison let him take control.

'That might be fun.' Allison said imagining dancing against Derek's body, his muscled torso, and his heavy arms.

'It might.' Derek agreed.

They ate their meal in silence, and her food was perfect, just like she imagined, but Derek insisted on letting her taste a piece of everything on his plate and in turn he demanded she share with him. It was like they'd been doing this for years, despite how awkward Allison felt cutting chicken and leaning across the table to feed it into Derek's mouth with her fork.

'Do you want desert?' Derek asked as their server cleared their plates away. He had slouched back into his seat, and his hand was on her shoulder.

'I don't know...' Allison said. She shifted in her seat. Her dress was so tight she was worried she had a little pot belly and more food would bloat her out. She didn't want Derek to dismiss her body as less than perfect. Erica already looked like a goddess since Jamie's birth, and Lydia was perfection.

'We'll share one,' Derek decided leaning forward to lift her hand, 'you choose.'

'Okay.' Allison picked up the menu with her free hand, letting the leather bound pages cover her face.

'Chocolate,' Derek said poking the menu almost out of her hand. Allison raised an eyebrow; he was clearly in a playful mood.

'I thought it was my choice?' Allison asked scowling at him.

'It is, but choose something with chocolate,' Derek leaned across the table and touched her nose with his thumb, 'you look good enough to eat. Perhaps I should just take you home now.' Derek smirked.

'No fair, I want to dance,' Allison pouted playfully, she also didn't want to go home yet, but she didn't know how to tell him that she wasn't ready for that step... Derek's lips curled up and he leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss, just a brief brush of the lips, a lot less than they'd shared in the past, but the fact that he was kissing her in public, like she was important to him had her heart crashing in her chest.

'Dancing it is,' Derek said, 'after my chocolate.'

They shared one plate, and a spoon. Derek fed Allison at first but she soon snatched the spoon from his fingers and returned the favour. Derek's eyes were molten as his tongue teased and licked the spoon, and Allison had to bite her lip to keep in a little moan threatening to erupt from her chest.

Dancing with him was no better. The bodies around them forced them closer, and Derek's hands closed possessively on her waist as they bumped together. Allison had never danced like this before but Derek taught her all she needed to know in a few minutes together. Songs blurred, until it was time to leave, because Derek's hands kept dipping lower and Allison didn't think he would have any reservations about taking what he wanted from here right here. 'I want to go home,' she whispered into his ear. Derek nodded and wrapping that possessive arm around her guided her to the exit.

Despite what the girls suggested Derek didn't book a room. Allison is both relieved and slightly disappointed. She wasn't ready to sleep with Derek yet because as far as she was aware Derek and Erica still acted as a couple.

They made out in the back of the car almost the whole way home, and Derek's fingers strayed underneath her dress to brush against the top of her thigh. They kissed more once they get in through the front door, and Derek used his body to pin her against the wall while big hands framed her face.

'I have to stop,' Derek muttered pressing his forehead against hers, 'if I don't stop I won't stop.'

'Okay,' Allison said wrapping her hands around his wrists thankful for his confession. She rubbed her thumbs across his pulse points smiling up at him, 'walk me to my door.'

'Minx,' Derek muttered wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her upstairs. They paused at her bedroom door and Derek kissed her again, standing close so his leg was between hers, his chest pressed against her boobs and his stubble marking a path across her face.

When he stepped away Allison was left breathless and drifted into her room in a haze. She slowly removed her jewellery and make up, stripped out of her clothes and chose a soft satin nightie finally slipping between the sheets and for the first time since she was a child, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

16

The next few weeks went past in a blissful blur. Allison and Derek went out regularly, Erica and Boyd got closer and Jamie just wangled everyone's attention, especially his Uncle Jackson. When anyone decided it was their turn for a cuddle Jackson would scowl at them until they went away. This pleased both Laura and Lydia, who, it seemed, looked forward to having even more kids running around the house.

Most of the pack was in the den when Allison found them, their second favourite room in the house. Derek was resting against the wall, a pillow at his back, with his feet on the floor and his thighs supporting Jamie. Erica and Boyd were curled up beside him, and Erica was busy making Jamie laugh through tickles and silly faces. Allison joined them, and Jamie greeted her with flapping arms and a large bubble full of attempted giggles. Derek tucked her under his arm and Allison tickled the baby's belly. Jamie squealed and kicked his legs, causing half the room to coo at him, and then he relaxed again gazing in adoration at his daddy.

'We were going to go out tonight, if that's okay with you?' Erica said looking up at Derek.

'Of course it is,' Derek said beaming at Jamie, 'tell Momma to go off gallivanting across the country, we're okay just here, yes we are baby boy!' Derek cooed. Allison would never get over this dangerous werewolf letting his guard down for a tiny baby. She wondered what he was like with the twin boys he had with Tina, what he'd be like with future kids.

A gust of wind rattled across the window and Jamie paused cocking his head to the side. When sheets of rain followed almost instantly Erica bit her lip. 'We'll maybe stay in; I'll cook for Boyd...'

'I'll get the anti-poisons out from storage,' Stiles teased from his place in the middle of the floor acting as a human pillow for Laura.

'I'll keep Jamie for the night, you two have some privacy.' Derek said holding the baby's hands in his own.

'I'll come along and keep you two company then,' Allison said softly. Derek peered down at her and half smiled.

'I'd like that,' he said.

Later, lying on Derek's bed with Jamie between them, Allison bit her lip and looked up at Derek. 'I don't think I'm a good werewolf,' she admitted. Seeing Jamie here, already attentive to everything that went on around him sometimes put Allison to shame.

'Why?' Derek asked bluntly challenging her.

'My mom, she, well, she didn't teach me much of anything really. When I was a kid I remember playing with other kids, then when..._she_...did what she did,' Allison looked up at Derek but his expression was natural, encouraging her to carry on, 'well my mother brought me inside, home schooled me, took away the lessons the rest of the kids in the pack would get, she just, stopped educating me.' Allison ran her finger across Jamie's Batman sleep suit.

'And you think because you've never been taught things that your instincts will betray you?' Derek asked her adjusting his arm where his head rested. Allison nodded. 'So the first time you held Jamie, who taught you that?'

'Well...everybody knows how to hold a baby.' Allison said.

'Do they, or was it something else?' Derek asked. Allison frowned remembering the first time the little bundle had been pressed into her arms. Jamie had been wrapped in a mixture of his parents clothes and Allison was next in line to cuddle him after Laura. She didn't understand why.

'I don't know what you mean,' Allison said meeting his eyes.

'Instinct. The first time you kissed someone, you didn't know what to do, but you worked it out because of instinct. If you trust your instincts and your wolf then half the battle's been won for you,' Derek said looking down at Jamie. He brushed his fingers across Jamie's hand and Jamie gripped him tight. 'Instinct.'

Allison watched Jamie's tiny fingers on Derek's much larger ones. 'I don't know how to fight, or anything about pack politics.' Allison said.

'That you shouldn't need. I don't want you to have to fight anyone, and as for politics I'd say you're learning from the best. This pack, we're close, hand chosen by my family after the fire. We needed people we could trust. Laura turned Isaac, Erica came from another pack, Danny and Scott had their thing, Scott's my best friend, we all trust each other. In some packs, especially my family one, there was a lot more bickering and fighting. It took losing them for us remaining to truly understand what we ever had.' Derek confessed quietly. His feet had drifted across the bed, his black socks stark against her naked skin.

'I just don't want to disappoint this pack,' Allison said. Derek reached a hand across and fixed her hair behind her ear. He leaned across Jamie to kiss her softly on the lips, tucking her hair out of his way.

'You could never disappoint me,' Derek whispered. Jamie whined between them and Derek shot her a crooked smile before pulling back and staring down at the little boy. 'And you, little man, you and I are going to have a discussion about why it's not cool to be a cock block to Daddy. Uncle Stiles and Uncle Jackson, most certainly yes, but Daddy, no, we're on Daddy's side,' Derek cooed again pressing his face against the baby's body. Jamie laughed and Derek joined him, pulling his face away from Jamie's chest, his eyes shining full of love and fun and everything Allison wanted from life.

17

It was just a normal Wednesday morning, with Laura sitting at the table taking orders for the home made jewellery business she ran when an alarm sounded. Jamie was lying on a play mat, and the girls had been watching fascinated as he moved in and out of shifts. It was only really his face that changed, little tufts of hair appearing here and there, but it was cute.

Everybody around Allison moved to a defensive position while Allison scooped the now crying Jamie into her arms and tried her best to cover his delicate ears. Erica planted herself between them and the door stepping back into Allison's body to defend them.

Moments later Derek and most of the male betas appeared all rushing into the large hallway together. 'What's wrong?' Derek asked, his fangs brushing his lips. He stepped close to where Allison cuddled the now whimpering Jamie as Erica cornered the baby between their bodies. Derek gripped Erica's shoulder for a second.

'Hunters,' Danny answered from the small security room. 'There are three of them.'

'Are they hunting our game or us?' Laura demanded.

'Us,' Danny said zooming into the small flower pouch on the lead hunter's belt.

'Okay, Jackson I want you and Scott skirting around behind them, they're on the north rim right?' Derek said pointing a finger at him.

'Yeah,' Danny said meeting Scott's eyes.

'Peter and Boyd I want you to skirt to their left and right, and I'll meet them head on.' Derek said.

'What about me?' Erica demanded stubbornly.

'Jamie's your responsibility.' Derek brushed her off. 'Isaac just observing, you turn seventeen in a few weeks, just watch okay.'

'I want to go out there,' Erica pushed against Derek's chest.

'What about our son?' Derek asked her.

'He's here with Allison. I'm a good fighter Derek, that's why you begged me to join the pack!' Erica said raising her chin.

'And what if Jamie gets left an orphan?' Derek demanded.

'He won't, come on, we work well together, and you know we do!' Erica said.

'When I was a beta and we didn't have a pup!' Derek raised his voice his eyes flashing crimson.

'I'll not go all the way, I'll hang back I promise.' Erica said.

'You don't join the fight unless four of us are out of it.' Derek conceded.

'Okay,' she said turning and pressing a kiss to Jamie's head.

Derek wrapped an arm around Allison's back and pulled her close. He kissed Jamie on top of the head, and then kissed Allison's lips. His smile was half feral as he stood back and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it to Allison. She wrapped the warm material around Jamie who pulled it to his nose and took a deep breath.

'Let's go hunting!' He roared. A few of his warriors howled but Derek didn't bother. He was fully shifted when he sprang away from the porch. Danny watched their progress on the monitors in the room.

There wasn't much happening, Allison realised, as she peeked at the screens. The hunters crept forwards and every so often the security system would catch sight of one of their pack passing by, each in various stages of the shift, yet only Derek was completely changed. He was a massive beast, with black fur and a thick muscled body, much like his human form.

As darkness began to fall Allison couldn't help but notice the uneasy feeling that curled and settled deep in her belly. Even baby Jamie was quiet, now on Laura's lap, he played with a strand of her hair, never pulling, just feeling it between his fingertips.

A movement caught Danny's eye and Laura shifted, handing Jamie back to Allison who took him but joined Laura at the monitors. It was hard to keep up with the fast moving blurred shapes as they darted around hunters while shouts and shots rang out in the distance.

In her arms Jamie stiffened and looked towards the doors outside. There was a deep how, an Alphas howl ringing through the woods. The squeak Jamie made as he tried to imitate his Daddy was the most touching thing Allison had ever witnessed.

Erica was back first, her blond coat clean and free of blood. She didn't shift but Allison leaned down so she could sniff Jamie. Next were Scott and Jackson. Lydia ran her hands over Jackson's body while Danny crowded Scott into the corner of the kitchen for a few moments of privacy.

Boyd, Peter and Isaac were all back in a group, and last through the trees was Derek, his muzzle covered in blood. He was limping, favouring his left front leg, and as he got closer out of the gloom Allison couldn't help but gasp at the sight of three arrows embedded in his side.

He sat heavily beside Erica and reached his face close to Jamie. Everybody started to shift immediately at the sight of one of their Alphas in obvious pain. Derek grunted as Erica took Jamie away and Laura knelt beside him while Stiles tried to encourage him to lie down.

'What can I do?' Allison asked reaching a hand out to rest on his powerful shoulder. He shot her a grateful look and licked his muzzle while Laura snapped the three arrows until there was just the heads in his skin.

'He's going to be in agony. This one here is stuck between two ribs as far as I can tell. When I pull it out I'll probably re-break his bones. These two here shouldn't hurt as much. When they do come out he'll shift back, but he could have already fainted from the pain. We'll need to get him inside and into the den.' Laura explained as she gripped the first of the arrow heads. Biting her lip she nodded to Allison who pressed her hands into Derek's neck. They herded him inside quickly and threw towels into the den. Everybody moved around Allison but she couldn't focus on anything but Derek as she knelt on the floor cradling his head. He licked the inside of her wrist, red eyes watching her as Laura took her position ready to remove the arrows.

He winced at the first one, howled at the second, and when the arrow lodged between his ribs was removed, Derek was deadly silent. Allison looked down at him, and then back at Laura. 'Is he dead?'

18

Allison sat by the massive wolf as he lay unconscious on the floor of the den. She ran her fingers gently around his muzzle, touching the deceptively soft skin and fur there. She'd never seen a werewolf recovering like this, and it was a measure of how much Derek trusted his family and pack that he allowed himself to relax in his wolf form.

Laura walked into the room with a sleepy looking Jamie in her arms and knelt beside them, pressing her knees gently into his back.

'You do know that you're it for him,' Laura said handing Jamie to Allison. The boy made a fist in her jumper, resting his head on her shoulder. 'He's head over heels for you, crazy about you.'

Allison ducked her head and blushed, focusing on Jamie, his tiny hand in hers. 'I'm serious. When your aunt first came to us she was a little older, a little more exotic. He loved her, loved the idea of her. She was so wild and free, but she wanted so much more than he did at that point.'

It was bound to happen, Kate needed to be addressed, but this wasn't how Allison expected it to happen. Shame welled through her, making her ache. She wasn't worthy of this pack, this family who cared so much for her.

'Derek dated her briefly, but our father had arranged for Derek to spend time with an Alpha in Ohio, and Derek happily went. He met a girl, and as part of the agreement called for he bred her, to put it bluntly. She gave him a healthy male pup, Denver, they call him. Denver, like all of Derek's children bar Jamie, is with his mother's pack. When your aunt heard Derek had mated with someone else she was furious,' Laura said sadly. 'I loved her, she was a friend, but her anger was dangerous. What she did, I think about it every day. I think that perhaps if Derek had let her down gently or I had been a better friend, or any number of things, would it be different.'

Allison was quiet for a long time. She hadn't expected to love Derek, to love this pack, but she did. Now she had to choose what secrets she could share, what words to use to explain what she knew.

'Kate writes me from prison every week,' Allison said moving and arranging Jamie against Derek's chest. The boy snuggled close to his father, and Derek shifted slightly in his slumber. 'Even now, but the letters since I got here, they're unopened. It feels wrong, reading them. I never understood what she meant but in the letters she talks about doing her duty. She always says she did her duty to our family when she ki- when the fire happened.' Allison but her lip and looked up at Laura.

'You don't have to do this.' Laura said running her hand over Allison's.

'You're my pack now. I've learnt more here in the past few months than I learned in years with my mother.' Allison said. She bit her lip and willed herself not to cry, she didn't want to look pathetic in front of Laura.

'Do you know why she did it, why she stopped educating you, training you?' Laura asked.

'I'm worthless?' Allison said tilting her head to the side.

'Never!' Laura practically snarled. 'She wanted to take away our use of you, make you a burden to us. She did it because she wanted to keep you.' Laura finished.

'I want to stay here,' Allison said looking down at Derek.

'I don't ever intend to give you up,' Laura said. 'And they'll have to kill Derek to get to you as far as he's concerned.'

Allison smiled and edged down onto the thick rug Derek was laying on, moving his leg gently and pressing herself against him, making sure Jamie was comfortable between them. Laura ran her fingers through Allison's hair and she closed her eyes, just for a moment.

Allison must have fallen asleep, because the room was suddenly dark and it was just her and Derek, Derek who seemed to have recovered. Derek who was fully naked and uncomfortably hard against her hip. Derek who was grinding against her like his life depended on it.

'Allison,' he whispered. Allison shushed him with a kiss, wrapping hers arms around him and letting him roll them until he was on top of her, his weight baring on hers. 'Please, please say I can,' Derek pleaded.

'Okay.' Allison said knowing that she'd never been more ready for anything in her life. 'Okay.'

Somehow her clothes fell away, and she was left naked. 'Derek, I don't want to do this here,' Allison whispered. Derek nodded, and with a grunt lifted her into his arms. Somehow he managed to kiss her the whole way to his bedroom without even stopping.

Derek's bed was large, the sheets were dark. It was pleasant, only Derek and Jamie's scents lay in the air. Derek curved himself around her as his hands explored her body.

Derek was quiet as his lips followed the path his hands had taken over her naked body, nipping and lapping at her skin. His body language was primal, closer to wolf than human as he hovered over her, a constant low growl in the back of his throat.

When he turned her over Allison's heart thudded in her chest, but he was far more dominant than she, so she knew to let him do it his way for now. His nose travelled her body, hips rutting against her legs. She blushed furiously when he pushed his face between her ass cheeks and then suddenly as if it were a trigger he was there, his face beside hers.

'I'm going to mount you,' he husked out, Allison shivered at his tone, 'I'm going to mount what's mine, and take what's mine, I want to breed you, you're a good mother, you'll birth strong pups for me, together we'll build a strong pack,' Derek's breath tickled her neck but his words had her claws extending, her eyes bleeding red like his, an alpha mate, she could feel the strength coursing through her veins, the promise of a future.

Allison pushed up against him, testing the waters. He let her turn over; let her kiss him as she moved him onto his back, crawling until she was kneeling over his chest.

'You're not mounting me until you've eaten me,' Allison warned. If he wanted to try and breed her he could, it would fail, her time wasn't right, she knew her scent wasn't right now as his mate, 'eat me and you can mount me the rest of the night.'

Derek snarled again, but he gripped her hips and pulled her over his face. Allison scrabbled at his headboard, rocking against him as he used tongue and teeth to bring her to orgasm. Allison came shuddering, and he was slipping from under her and putting her where he wanted her, low to the bed, her ass up.

'Mine,' he snarled reaching around Allison to fondle her tits, dipping his head to suck on her nipple despite the awkward angle.

And then he was in her, his teeth set at the back of her neck. She gave a little yelp in pain, and he whined with her, hands trying to sooth the hurt away, but that was it, and Allison was ready for him. If she was to be the perfect mate now was the time to step up.

'Come on Alpha, shiny new Alpha, breed your bitch,' Allison taunted. Derek's snarls got louder, his teeth snapping wetly at her but never sinking in. 'Are you afraid, afraid to mark me, to take me?'

Derek punched his pelvis forward, clutching her hips, hauling her against him, blunt nails sliding between her breasts. He dipped his hand lower, his finger sliding over her clit.

Allison gasped, and Derek smiled smugly against her. 'Mine,' Derek snarled as she came for the second time.

She could feel Derek expanding inside her, locking them together. 'Fuck,' Derek said, a whine falling out of him again. He clutched as Allison, his hips jerking slightly as he came, filling her, muttering words about breeding and pups and love and mine.

When he stilled he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face between her shoulders before he rolled to the side and spooned behind her. Allison sighed, the position was awkward but Derek was warm, comfortable, hers.

'You didn't breed me,' Allison said. She had always pictured her first time as romantic and sweet, but that was perfect.

'I know, I didn't want to, not tonight,' Derek admitted to Allison, 'I just, the heat of the moment, my wolf was so excited to finally have you the way he wanted you. I was, I shouldn't have,' Derek trailed off.

'It was perfect,' Allison said turning to kiss his jaw. Derek rumbled a pleased sound from deep within him.

'Rest,' he said wrapping strong arms around her, 'I'm not finished for tonight yet.'

Allison settled against him, turning her head. Derek pressed his face into her neck and kissed the skin there. They lay like that, dozing in each other's company as the night wore on.

19

Allison screamed as her fingers gripped Derek's. His body was an anchor for her, warm and strong as she panted and puffed out great lungful's of air. 'You're doing great,' Derek soothed. Allison shifted, her knees ached but she knew that soon- soon-

'I see a head, come on Allison push!' Lydia said. Allison ground her teeth and bore down, grunting heavily as with a great slurping noise her baby was born.

'It's a girl!' Laura cried. Allison half laughed as she gingerly turned over, accepting her daughter into her arms. She bared her chest and held the baby against her skin. Derek was quiet behind her, his body holding hers up, supporting her still.

'Is something wrong?' Allison asked him, a little wounded insecurity creeping into her mind.

'You gave me my first daughter,' Derek whispered quietly wrapping a big hand around the baby's head.

'We'll give you a minute,' Laura said and they were alone, Derek wrapped around both of them.

'I love you, I love you both so much,' Derek pressed his face into the curve of her neck.

'You hold her,' Allison shifted so Derek could take their daughter. She made soft noises, already sleepy after her difficult journey into the world. Derek beamed at her and moved so Allison could take her again, his hand holding her bottom up.

'I'm glad I found you, I'm glad you came here. I don't think I could have accepted the power of an alpha so easily if I didn't have such a sturdy anchor, if I didn't have you to share the power with. You're beautiful and brave and you've taught me the value of love Allison.'

'A simple I love you would have sufficed you know,' Allison pecked the top of her daughters head.

'I love you,' Derek said rubbing his cheek against hers.

'I love you too,' Allison whispered.

The baby gurgled and cooed and Allison felt her heart melt in love with this small person in her arms. 'And you too,' she told the baby softly.

20

Victoria smirked as she got out of the car. Today her daughter was twenty one, and Victoria was here to save her and whatever pups Hale had bred into her from this place.

She was pleased to see a heavily pregnant Allison on the front lawn, barefoot and on her knees playing with a three year old and a toddler roughly eighteen months of age. Victoria growled in pleasure, Allison was clearly the omega of the pack, just like she planned, and now they had Hale blood in her pack, just like she and Kate planned. Kate would have been a good match for Derek, Allison, bless her just wasn't a match for the likes of the powerful Hales.

Victoria walked slowly towards her daughter when Hale suddenly appeared. The three year old cried out and ran towards him, the toddler following as quickly as she could. Hale was clearly an idiot, ignoring an Alpha like Victoria when he was a mere beta. Why had he yet to call his Alpha she didn't know, foolish wolf? She could have torn his family to shreds.

Hale crouched as Allison got awkwardly to her feet; Hale wrapped an arm around her waist to help her. The beta was attached to the little omega then.

'Can I help you?' Hale asked finally acknowledging Victoria. How rude for any beta to act that way around an Alpha such as Victoria.

Allison finally lifted her head too, eyes finding Victoria. His hand slid around the bump possessively and Allison dropped Victoria's gaze to look down at Derek's hand. That was disciplinary in a pack, an omega dismissing an Alpha. Victoria was ready to start her reign when Allison looked up, red bleeding into her eyes. Beside her Hales eyes were rimmed with red.

'I asked a question?' Hale snapped.

'I ah, came for my daughter,' Victoria said glancing at Allison.

'What's her name?' Allison asked. There was a noise behind Victoria and she spotted Chris walking past her.

'Hey baby,' Chris knelt down as the toddler came towards him.

'Chris!' Victoria said scandalised.

'Did you think any more about my offer?' Derek asked ignoring Victoria completely.

'I think I'll take it, I think I'll join your pack,' Chris said standing up cuddling the little girl who looked so much like Allison did when she was a child.

'Good, that's good.' Derek said.

'What's happening? Where did I go wrong?' Victoria asked.

'If you have to ask then you're not worth the explanation Victoria,' Allison said and Victoria bristled as Derek scooped the little boy into his arms but it was Allison who took him, kissing his head.

'Jamie!' A blond beta called from the porch. The boy struggled from Hales arms and ran to the beta calling 'mama' and Victoria took a moment to wonder what sort of twisted pack this was before she turned around and stalked away.

She tried to ignore the sounds of laughter from the house but it wasn't that easy to push away, not when you stood alone listening, wanting, realising a mistake made irreparable.


End file.
